


New Monsters.

by perrythedeer



Series: Dakotas a dad now [3]
Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019), Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Torture, Knock out gas, Monsters, Mutation, Near Death Experiences, Ouch, Rescue Missions, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: The Murphy's Law kids are kidnapped.
Relationships: Felix Huxley/Bradley Nicholson, Milo Murphy/Protagonist (Kindergarten Video Games), Zack Underwood/Theodore "Ted" Huxley
Series: Dakotas a dad now [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606936
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Milo stared quietly at the lab he'd been dragged into, looking at his friends. Zack, Amanda, Bradley, Chad, even Mort and Melissa were still knocked out. He couldn't think of a way out of this. It felt like something was... off, like something really really big had changed. 

"Milo- holy guacamole- dude you have to get out of here, get your friends too-" a voice, a child. Milo focused, seeing a familiar red headed boy sitting across from him. That explained it. Ferb was next to him, their effect, to cancel him out. Fuck. How had this happened to them? "I- we're tied up. Phineas what is this place?"

"The- the, it's the kindergartens underground labs, i think. Thats- what the lady said, with the blonde hair?" Milo cursed under his breath, and growled slightly, slamming a leg down on Melissas foot. She jolted and immediately tried to lash out, blinking in confusion when she couldn't get her hands loose. She stared at Milo and Phineas in turn.

"...We're screwed" Phineas gave a little pitiful laugh at her statement, leaning against Ferb more.

-

A night passed, Milo was promising everyone that he'd get them out. He had to make sure they survived, he didn't really know what was gonna happen down here, Ron only talked about it in broken chunks, breaking down everytime. He never even talked to Alice or Maddie or Billy- only Zack knew the -ily twins, and he had been trying to comfort Bradley all night.

the flynns slept in shifts, Ferb was awake now, leaning against his brother and staring at Milo with a kind of sureness in his eyes. Milo took it as encouragement, and kept tugging at his restraints, he was sure his wrists were bleeding by now.

-

"NONONONO- DON'T TOUCH HIM DONT _TOUCH HIM!_ " Ferbs voice was unnatural when he was screaming, trying to bite the principals leg. Mort chipped in, trying to trip her, Phineas was unconscious in her arms, a needle still sticking out of his arm. She simply glared at them and pressed a button, filling the room with gas as she left.

They all were unconscious in a matter of minutes, and Ferb felt like he was choking, this was stupid, this- god..

-

Milo had broken his restraints, but even after untying everyone else, they couldn't get out, no matter how much they tried to slam into the door or break any kind of weak points in the wall, they just ended up getting hurt. Ferb was the most determined, continuing to punch the door and try to pry it open and try to tear the button off the wall.

It was depressing to watch. Milo and his group kind of stayed in a corner after a while, Bradley leaning against Zack, Chad, Amanda and Mort talking about going home, and Milo asleep across Melissas lap. They couldn't do much else but hope.

-

A week had passed by now. The principal came and went, never tied them up again, like there was no point to it. They couldn't escape anyway. This time when she came in, it was with a gun. She aimed it, and shot. Bradley fell, and she walked right over, picking him up. The others were scared, though- Zack and Milo were mad, they tried to attack her.

Another blast of the gas, and they were all out like lights, they woke up to find that Chad was gone too.

-

"It's gonna be okay, just take deep breaths Amanda, someone will come save us, everyone is okay." Milo ran his hands through Amandas hair carefully, holding her close to his chest, Mort held Melissa and Zack as close as he could, muttering about trying to escape, Melissa wanted to indulge in it, but she was tired, she didn't know how Milo kept up all this energy. Zack was asleep.

Ferb had given up, and was sitting in a corner, deathly silent. He wanted his brother back, hell, he'd be happy to be the next taken if he got to see Phineas. He should've fought harder. He buries his face in his knees.

-

"Chad, Bradley?" Phineas' voice was scrapey, ruined. His vocal chords hurt, being in these weird tube was starting to really hurt him, he felt unnatural, things were changing externally, but he couldn't see. He could hear the others though. Bradley was freaking out- crying. Chad was, trying to reassure himself.

"...We're gonna die" Phineas sighs after a minute, hearing Bradley cry out and Chad whimper at the statement. Phineas couldn't just _lie_ to them, his memory and consciousness had been slipping.

-

Two weeks. Mort had been taken, Ferb was completely shut down, Milo was still trying to stay upbeat, trying to tell everyone that everything would be fine. Because it would be, it had to be, they wouldn't just get forgotten about and left behind, they *wouldnt*, they had people out there.

Elliot, probably wondering where Milo was, Dakota and Cavendish, their families, everyone- He, they had to come, somebody had to come save them, Milo couldn't believe they'd just be- abandoned.

They wouldn't be. Right?

-

Ferb stared at his sleeping companions, his mind felt numb, none of his normal thoughts rushing through his head, it felt wiped, like nothing was there. It felt like when he was in sunshine academy but worse- so so much fucking worse. He messed with a piece of fabric in his pocket. Candace's scrunchie, she'd given it to him before going on a date with Jeremy, said she didn't want to look too dorky.

He felt like crying, but nothing would come out. He hung his head again. Candace would come find him, saying something about them getting into trouble all the time and being busted and everything would go back to normal. It had to happen that way.

-

"Don't- nonono PLEASE- please ill do anything dont-" Milo was begging the principal, standing infront of the door, his chest heaving, she was holding Melissa. " _please_ not her, god- take me instead or something pleasee-" He felt something hit his stomach, and a wave of drowsiness hit him.

His eyes were rolling back and he was falling, he could vaguely hear Zack screaming.

-

Zack wrapped Melissa's jacket around his shoulders, staring at the ground, his two best friends were gone, everyone was dying- probably. Amanda was leaning against him. Ferb was still sitting in the corner. Why was this happening to them? Was this a murphy's law thing?

Ferb glanced up in fear when the door opened. He was taken next.

-

"Guys?" Milos voice was watery, breaking. He couldn't hear Chad or Bradley or Phineas and, Mort sounded- like a monster, only growling and speaking in weak crackles. Melissa was obviously near him, sobbing. He sighed weakly after a minute.

"Lissa, Lissa it's gonna be okay, d-deep breaths" "no its fucking not!" Snappy, Milo flinches automatically "Milo i- i love you but- we're in tubes full of weird slime and- Phineas and Chad and Bradley are probably dead and Mort is some kind of mutated--- _thing_ \- and, we're going to die, _we are going to die_ , can't you just accept that?!" Milo froze, not saying a word. He couldn't respond to that.

-

Zack and Amanda clung to eachother for the last three days, and when they were both taken and the room was empty, 4/9 were already gone.

Zack had immediately tried reaching his friends, but Milo only gurgled at him, and Melissa was crying uncontrollably, whispering about something happening to her, about everyone changing, they were all _monsters_. Ferb was still silent, Zack couldn't even tell how he was doing, if he was okay or not.

-

There were nine new monsters under the kindergarten.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily and Billy _knew_ something was up from the minute they got the alerts. Nugget had been checking the school, and something was going on down there. They immediately came down to check on it. Nugget was working on getting into a vent, and glanced up at them.

"He was wondering when you would arrive!" Lily shrugged a little, messing with her sleeve "Just hurry up, i don't want to be here longer than i have to." Billy nodded with quick agreement, grabbing Lilys hand quickly to comfort her. Neither of them liked this place, too many memories attached to it.

Nugget pulled off the vents cover and slipped in, helping them in after a moment. "He doesn't get why we have to sneak in, it's a normal kindergarten now, but... he thinks it's fun" Lily gave a nervous laugh "You think everything is fun, Nugget." Nugget just flashed a bright smile at his friend, kicking out another vent cover and dropping through it, _right_ into the lab. Easy access. 

Lily and Billy followed quickly, and Lily slammed her hand over Billys eyes, Lily and Nugget stared in, a mix of shocked horror and wonder. Nine tubes, all lined up. seven of them were already almost- if not completely- fully turned into... the _new_ form of monster. Two of them were just unconscious- mostly. The boy had elongated limbs, but that was fine.

"He and Lily are late." Nuggets voice broke a little, but Lily shook her head quickly, walking up to the controls and starting to mess with them. "Nugget, go see if the two- _humans_ are okay, comfort them. Billy, keep watch" her voice is commanding, upset. She always dropped to leader mode during emergencies, it was instinct.

Nugget knocked on the tubes carefully, and the girl jolted after a minute, almost screaming before he put a finger to his lips "Heya, he is Nugget! or- Nicholas. Who is the nerdy girl?" Amanda stared at him, opening her mouth-

and her tube drained and opened, leaving her to fall into Nuggets arms, coughing and spluttering and taking deep breaths. "Holy _shit_ " she shoved him away immediately, running and pounding on the glass holding Zack "What happened to them? What happened to everyone?!" she was almost screaming, panic in her expression.

Nugget put a hand on her shoulder. "They've been turned! This kindergarten has experiments under it. Billy was almost turned once too. he and nugget are used to it." he said it almost _cheerfully_ , and Amanda turned to him, tears building in her eyes and spilling over her cheeks "Are th _ey_ d-dead?" she choked out after a minute.

Lily answered that one. "No, of course not. Just mutated. They still have vague memories of themselves, and their bodies will have to same reflexes and actions they'd regularly have. They just have a bloodlust and need to kill and eat guts, yknow. the usual turn-kids-into-monsters spiel." 

Amanda stared for a few moments, and she found herself on the floor a few seconds later, her head hurting like hell. She'd fell, and her consciousness was fading quickly. Nugget watched her eyes slip close and her head tilt to the side. He snickered, looking up at Lily "Does Lily have any of the backup slime from when we were kids?" 

"Of course, Billy has some too. I don't know if it's enough to get these kids completely safe though. If i can get the controls right there's a chance the slime pit is still here." She hummed, looking at Nugget with a look that simply yelled 'do you think im stupid?'. Nugget just gave a little smile.

And went to Zacks tank, watching it light up green, slip something from his pocket. The moment the tank released, Nugget shoved the slime into Zacks mouth, forcing the boy to swallow it. Nugget learnt awhile ago that it made it get through the bodies system much quicker, bleeding into the organs and then pumping through the body.

Zack shoved Nugget off as his limbs went back to normal size, he was coughing, and leaned over, hitting his chest "c-christ- what was that?" "Nugget saving your life!" Nugget laughed a little, clapping his hands together, and Zack looked up, trying to focus on things around him.

He recognized Milo. and immediately went over to the tube that had the monster with the backpack. Zack stared, wrapping the white jacket around himself more. "...You'll be okay Milo, you were right. Help _did_ come" he whispered, leaning against the tube slightly.

Lily hummed "Alright, Nugget, Billy, releasing the first monster, be ready" Billy pulled a gun from his waistband, and Nugget prepped the slime, ready to throw it. Ferbs tank was opened, and- 

He lunged for Zack, Zack didn't even notice until a boy covered in some weird substance had slammed into him. He stared for a minute, watching Ferb cough and shake his head like an angry dog. 

"You okay?" Ferb looked up at him, and shoved him away, stumbling to his feet and running to the tube Phineas was in, he knew it was his brother, he just _did_ , even if it wasn't anything like Phineas anymore. He hugged the tube, he'd have Phin back soon. Just had to wait a little longer.

It went one by one, and they all went by mildly smoothly. Milos group was hugging eachother close, and Phineas and Ferb were both crying, clinging to eachother like lifelines. The trio didn't want to interrupt it, but... they had to escape. Billy sighed a bit and rapped his knuckles on the wall. "Hey, waterworks. Listen up. We know a way out of here, but you have to fucking run like the wind when we're out. Get home, okay?" 

They all looked up, and nodded.

They were led through the vents, and they took off, in different directions, thought it'd be safer. Billy and Lily were relieved, and texted Ted and Felix quickly. 

[Thing 1] hey felix ur bf is goin home. ur welcome 💋

[Thing 2] Teddddddo, shit went down but i found Zackary n he's on his way to you now. Sending my love !!

Nugget stared at them for a minute, watching them move to run home, and sighed, leaning against the kindergarten wall and smiling up at the sky. He was glad to have changed, be better then he was as a kid. He took his phone out, checking his messages. Kidd had flooded his notifications asking what was going on.

The last update he gave was that he was going to the kindergarten, and Kidd had flipped out.

Nugget took a picture against the wall, making sure the vent was in view. 

[Talismen-Demigod] The sweatervest boy is on his way home.  
[Talismen-Demigod] Everything went smoothly  
[Talismen-Demigod] No loops.  
[QuietKidd] no loops.


	3. Chapter 3

He was back... He was back? Felix read the text over and over again, he yelled, telling his family he was going out, he'd be back later. Teddy asking where he was going but Felix was already out the door and someone else was rushing inside and tackling him to the ground

Felix ran as fast as he could, almost skidding into Milos house and through it into the backyard. He knocked on the shed door repeatedly, and it opened. Doof, tired, a little annoyed.

"...Felix?" a quiet voice behind him, and Felix shoved past Doof, glaring at him slightly in the process, and within a second he had himself practically wrapped around Bradley, nearly pushing him to the ground in his effort to just _hold on_

"I thought you were gone, Doodle, i tried to go back so many times but i couldn't figure out what happened, i couldn't figure it out i thought you were gone forever-" his voice was breaking, and Bradley blinked, slowly putting his arms around Felix

"...I was, for a little. Everything is blank and still recollecting. I... i think i wanted to hurt people." "Everyone wants to kill someone sometimes, don't feel bad about it. It's okay now, right?" Bradley looked at Felix, for once his lover looked- hopeful, a sparkle in his eyes, Bradley felt his eyes watering.

He buried his face into Felixs shoulder, nodding swiftly and breaking into gross, ugly tears. Felix didn't mind, for once in his life he _didn't want to let go_

\--

Meanwhile, Zack had tackled Ted and was covering his face in kisses and holding onto his cheeks and laughing and Ted was crying and- "Ted i missed you so much" "i missed you too- i- what happened? What happened??" Ted cupped Zacks cheek in a hand, stopping his affectionate movements and slightly shoving him over so they were laying together.

Zack immediately grabbed onto his hand, looking at Ted and shrugging "I, it's blurry, we were captured, and... some of us were turned into monsters... i couldn't think for myself, then some people came and rescued us? I... some boy with blonde hair shoved green stuff into my mouth"

Ted choked on something between a sob and a laugh, squeezing Zacks hand "nickelodeon slime" he joked after a minute, getting Zack to laugh again, he loved hearing that laugh, he thought he'd never hear it again after all, he'd do anything to keep Zack by his side and smiling forever.

Zack pulled Ted closer, not caring that they were in a hallway, people could step over them, he's not moving. He's holding Ted close to his side, staring quietly at his expression. Ted was happy- tired, but happy. It was nice, one of his best expressions.

"I love you" Zack hummed after a moment, kissing Teds cheek. Ted simply smiled at him, humming it back and squeezing his hand tighter.

\--

Kidd had watched Felix run out, and replied to the text from Nugget a few seconds afterward. That was enough confirmation for him. He knew Milo wouldn't go straight home. Kidd had his extra backpack, and it was closer to the kindergarten. Kidd went to grab it from his room, only to be greeted by knocking at the window. He braced himself.

And opened it to have arms wrapped around him and somebody scrambling inside. Milo was laughing, a bright expression on his face, like always. "Sorry, the door was jammed- probably because Zack slammed it so hard running in. Or Felix slammed it running out? I dont know haha- i got a little stuck because of traffic and- hey, wait, are you crying?" Milo cut himself off quickly.

Kidd brought his hand carefully to Milos cheek, tracing a finger up along his face and tucking the grown out hair behind Milos ear. A weak sob, laugh, he wasn't sure. "you're _back_ " Milo stared at him, and Kidd was falling, why was Kidd falling- Milo immediately caught him, going to the ground with him. Kidds hands were shaking as they traced Milos face and slipped through his hair.

Kidd was laughing tearfully, that was the term, probably, he didn't care, all he knew was that it was _Milo_ and he was _back_ and he loved Milo so much and he missed him more than anything and- Kidd didn't realize he was leaning forward until his head thumped against Milos chest, he was hiccuping with how hard he was sobbing.

Milo held him close without a second thought, hushing him softly and bringing a hand up and down his back. "Im here, it's okay Kidd, i'm not leaving again, just breathe." "you din't die this time" Kidd was slurring slightly, as most people did when crying.

The boy in the sweatervest sighed a little, smiling softly "i didn't die this time. Just became a tad, mutated, yknow, as a treat." Kidd laughed weakly, it hurt his chest to laugh, but Milo was so good at making light of situation and Milo was _back_ and-

He was crying harder again


End file.
